Unhealthy Competition
by The Qing
Summary: A new evil scientist armed to the teeth, is after the ShengGongWu. With world domination on the brain, he thinks he's unstoppable. That is until he meets the competition.
1. UFO: Unidentified Fatal Object

Unhealthy Competition

Author Note: This is a two chapter fic, that introduces an original villain of mine who will play a key role in my upcoming fic: "Jack to the Past". By the way, I have no real clue how many Sheng-Gong-Wu the warriors have. 44 is an educated guess. (Please tell me if I'm wrong.)

Part 1-Unidentified Fatal Object

"Here we are." Dojo announced as he landed in a grassy field.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Raimundo asked as he and the rest of the Xiaolin Dragons got off of Dojo.

"Well it isn't me if that's what you're thinking." Dojo snapped, reverting back to his lizard-sized form. "Wait." He sniffed the air, feeling a familiar sensation. "That smells like Sheng-Gong-Wu! It's coming from there!" he pointed to the ruins of a medieval castle.

Omi was the first of the dragons to arrive at the ruins. The castle remains were black, charred and smelled strongly of unusual odors. The site was covered with rubble. Shields, swords, armor, capes, dotted the area. Omi looked over the area, puzzled. Any of these artifacts could be a Sheng-Gong-Wu. "Perhaps we should look at the scroll to give us a reminder of what we are searching for." Omi suggested.

"Good idea." Kimiko took the Sheng-Gong-Wu scroll out of her backpack. "We're looking for…" she opened up the scroll. "The Alchemy Vial" the scroll showed a picture of a small glass test tube. "It can transmute any form of metal into another kind of metal." She looked up to see the confused expression on Clay and Raimundo's faces. "That means it can turn aluminum or copper into gold or silver."

"Oh. Well no sweat." Raimundo started walking around the ruins. "I mean, we're in a medieval castle." He went up to an old closet. "How many vials can there be-." His question was cut short when he opened the closet to reveal a huge pile of vials, all identical to the one on the scroll. "Okay, maybe this isn't going to be that easy."

(a few minutes later.)

It turns out that the vials weren't just in the closet, they were everywhere. The Dragons had a crude way of discovering which vial was the real Alchemy Vial. Since Sheng-Gong-Wu were indestructible, they only had to smash the vials on the ground. If it was real it would stay intact, if it was an ordinary vial, it would shatter. Meaningless to say, there was a lot of shattered glass on the floor.

"Whew, only a small pile left to go." Clay said as he saw the small pile of unchecked vials. "Though, there's one thing that's bothering me."

"What is it Clay?" Omi asked.

"We haven't seen Jack Spicer or Wuya in over a week. I just can't help but feel kind of suspicious of this." Clay stated.

Kimiko picked up a vial and examined it. "Don't worry Clay. I'm sure Spicer is in his 'secret' base, trying to find another new way to kill us."

"Or maybe he's just scared." Raimundo said. This phrase received stares of disbelief from his teammates. "Oh, please. In case you haven't noticed, we can actually use our elements in a fight. And Jack doesn't even have that much Sheng-Gong-Wu. So I think it's safe to say that he's probably given up."

"As much as I'd like to believe your theory, Raimundo. I find it hard to think that Jack Spicer has gone poultry." Omi said, picking up another vial.

"Don't you mean chicken?" Clay corrected.

"That too." Omi added. "Besides, Jack and Wuya are not the only evil in the world. Who knows what forces conspire to use the Sheng-Gong-Wu for evil!"

As if on cue, a giant black sphere fell from the sky and crashed on the small pile of vials. Luckily, the warriors saw it coming and leapt out of the way in time. The dust cleared to reveal a huge black robot; it was four times the size of a Jack-bot, had vacant blue eyes, large beefy arms, tiny legs and engraved on it's chest the symbol of a skull in the shape of a big "T". The robot looked at them with it's hate filled eyes and said. "Duh, I'm lookin for a…uh…uh little shen…go…ghosts…wupper thingie."

"You are searching for a Sheng-Gong-Wu?" Omi asked.

"Duh yeah." The robot said stupidly. "Uh, I'm Demolitioner unit 12. My master guy…told me to find this Sheng-Gong-Wu. So, where iz it? Tellz me pleasies."

"Um, I'd hate to tell you this Demolitioner, but you're sort of…stepping on it." Kimiko pointed at the test tube under the Demolitioner's foot.

The Demolitioner Unit looked down at his foot and gasped. "Ah." He leapt off the Alchemy Vial and started to cradle it in it's arms. "Oh, I musta broken it. The boss is gonna blow me up and turn me into a can opener!" He sobbed.

"Mr. Unit, please relinquish the vial." Omi raised his right palm, expecting the mentally challenged robot to hand it over.

All he got was laughter. "Hahaha, tiny little man make me laugh. You expected me to handing overing the shin go wuey? Boss might blowin me up but if I gives him this tiny shen gong whacky and he might fix it and forgive 12." Demolitioner laughed. "I know know what yur doin. You tryin to make me be can opener. Well I won't forgive you for dat. I will destroy you, yes. And then, I go sweepy." Demoltion Unit 12 opened it's moth and gobbled the Alchemy Vial and burped.

"That was most disgusting." Omi and the rest of the warriors got into battle stance. "Tornado Strike WATER!" Omi shot a huge icicle at the Demolitioner.

But the black robot caught the icicle in his mouth and swallowed it. "Owie, brainfreezer!" it cried.

"Typhoon Boom ,WIND!" Raimundo fired a tornado at Demolitioner. The Demolitioner just stood there and was hit, but it didn't get that damaged.

"Judallet Flip, FIRE!" Kimiko delivered a flaming flip kick to Demolitioner's jaw, knocking a few screws lose.

"Seismic Kick, EARTH!" Clay shouted. The cowboy warrior stomped the ground, causing a small earthquake.

The Demolitioner remained unshaken. "Ha, You call that a quake? Me show you big quake!" The Demolitioner slammed one of it's fists to the ground creating an even larger quake.

The ground shook terribly, the Dragons were thrown off balance and the ruins vibrated. Omi regained his balance and ran towards the Demolitioner. "Orb of Tornami, ICE!" the orb shot a wave of ice which froze the Demolitioner. Omi kicked the frozen chest of the robot, shattering it. Then he reached inside and grabbed the Alchemy Vial. "The Alchemy Vial is ours!" Omi shouted as he raised the small test tube above his head.

But the Demolitioner wasn't destroyed yet, he was weak, but still active. "Boss, sorry much. They strong, me in the needing for h-h-help. Please." A small antennae came out of his shoulder, transmitting the message.

Just then the sky began to ripple. The Xiaolin Dragons looked up at the sky, curios at this phenomenon. The ripple, started to take the shape of a huge disk and in a flash of light, was revealed to be a big, black flying saucer with the ominous skull shaped "T" on it's center. "You idiot!" a deep, sinister voice shouted from the saucer. "I knew it was a mistake to send you after the Sheng-Gong-Wu alone!"

"Who the heck are you?" Dojo shouted at the saucer. "And how do you know about the Sheng-Gong-Wu?"

The voice laughed. "I already have one of the mystical Sheng-Gong-Wu. And once I gather them all, I will have enough power to conquer the world."

"You have 'one' Sheng-Gong-Wu?" Raimundo laughed.

"That's nothing, we have 44 Sheng-Gong-Wu!" Kimiko announced, trying to hold back her laughter.

For a few minutes, the voice remained silent. "Hmm, interesting." It said. "And pray tell where are you keeping them? Not talking ,eh? Well then…" A hatch at the bottom of the UFO opened and 6 Demolitioner pods were dropped. "Demolitioners! Destroy them. And when I mean destroy; I mean annihilate, crush, kill, smash, painfully and preferably slowly." The voice commanded to the Demolitioners.

As soon as they crashed on the ground the Demolitioners started to attack the Xiaolin warriors. But though their punches could cause quakes and their kicks could crush diamonds, their bulky frames and lack of intelligence prevented them from even landing even one hit. The voice, was displeased to say the least. "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING? I GAVE YOU ENOUGH POWER TO DESTROY A CITY! USE YOUR BRAINS. OR BETTER YET, USE YOUR VAST AMOUNTS OF WEAPONRY!" the voice, angrily ordered.

"We got vat amount of weaponry?" a Demilitioner asked as if finally realizing they had been imbued with enough firearms to make the National Guard sweat, the Demolitioners hesitantly pressed the skull insignias on their chests. The insignias opened up to reveal a huge hoard of missiles.

The Demolitioners aimed the missiles at the Xiaolin Warriors and fired. Raimundo quickly got out the Eye of Dashi. "Eye of Dashi, WIND!" a tornado, much larger than the Typhoon Boom caught the missiles and sent them hurtling back at the Demolitioners.

"Oopsie…" were the last words the Demolitioners uttered before their very own missiles blew them to bits.

"In your face, bozos!" Raimundo was quite pleased with himself for defeating the Demolitioners. "These guys are easier to beat than the Jack-Bots!"

"NOT TRUE!" the voice cried. Suddenly, a strange yellow energy rope ensnared Raimundo. The rest of the Dragons tried to aid him but soon found themselves tied up by the energy ropes as well. The energy ropes originated from a blaster which was attached to an arm cannon, which wouldn't have been so bad if the arm wasn't attached to a big black robot, which wouldn't have been so bad if the black robot wasn't about the size of a medium-sized building, which wouldn't have been so bad if the robot wasn't being piloted by a very, very evil scientist.

To be continued…


	2. Sinister Showdown

Part 2-Sinister Showdown

The big black robot (named T-Error) towered over the captured Xiaolin Warriors. "Last chance, where are the rest of the Sheng-Gong-Wu?"

"We shall never tell you, you big bad, guy!" Omi tried to break his bonds, but to no avail.

"Nice insult Omi." Raimundo said sarcastically.

"Thank you Raimundo." Omi said pleasantly.

T-Error looked down at the Xiaolin Dragons. "Hm, that's too bad." T-Error shrugged. "And to think I was going to make you my kung-fu lackeys when I conquer this world." It used a mechanical pincer to take the Alchemy Vial off the ground. "So this is it…" T-Error examined the tiny vial. "To think that all I ever needed to destroy my greatest rival was this tiny little test tube. All that power, in the palm of my hand…" T-Error turned it's attention back to the warriors. "Well, I guess it's time to destroy you." It pointed it's free arm cannon at them. "But you'll depart from this world with the comforting thought; that if it wasn't for you I would never have found this Sheng-Gong-Wu and then I would never had found the means to destroy that pesky-."

"Jack Spicer!" shouted a familiar voice. In a split second, the Alchemy Vial was yanked out of T-Error's hand by a Jack-bot. The Jack-bot flew to a hovercraft which was floating nearby and gave the Sheng-Gong-Wu to it's masters: Jack Spicer and Wuya. "Who knew getting this thing would be so easy?" then Jack noticed T-Error. "Hey, who the heck is this guy?" he asked Wuya.

"Cease your inquires, you foolish boy!" Wuya snapped. "What you have in your hands is a powerful Sheng-Gong-Wu! Imagine if it fell into the right hands!" the witch ordered.

"Well, well, well if it isn't that Jack Spicer!" T-Error exclaimed. "How's it been?"

"Ah, things are going okay." Jack answered. "Thanks for asking…Mr. Whatever your name is."

"You don't remember me!" T-Error asked angrily. "I'll make you remember!" he screamed. T-Error aimed it's massive hand at Jack and fired an energy blast at the boy genius. The blast collided with Jack's hovercar, causing Jack to fall off. T-Error snatched him out of the air before he had a chance to use his HeliPak and then held him close to it's enormous face. "Remember now?" T-Error roared.

"No, not really." Jack said, voice hoarse from being squeezed by T-Error's iron grip.

T-Error's confidence seemed to falter a bit. "You know me. I'm your evil rival."

"Sorry, doesn't ring any bells." Jack stated, struggling to get free.

"Oh come on! I'm an evil scientist!" T-Error shouted in frustration. "We fought years before. I used to make fun of you. I swore revenge." He reminded, trying to make Jack remember him. When those didn't work the robot sighed in defeat and said one last reminder. "We went to grade school together."

"Oh yeah." Jack said, chewing something in his mouth. "You're that Timmy Exir kid, right?"

"It's Tommy now!" T-Error cried. "TOMMY! TOMMY! TOMMY!" he started stomping on the ground in rage at being called his original name, causing the ground to shake. "My name is Tommy Error now!"

By this time Jack had managed to wiggle both his arms free. "Oh, I don't get it."

At this, T-Error ceased his destructive tantrum. "Don't get what?"

"Your name." Jack replied. "I don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"It doesn't have a gimmick." Jack explained. "It's devoid of any gimmick. Every supervillain needs a gimmick. Chase Young is immortal, note the **Young** in his name. Tubbimaru is a bit tubby. Katnappé has the cat burglar thing going on. Le mime is a mime. And my name just sounds pretty cool. So I don't really get the gimmick in the name Tommy Error. Unless you're referring to the fact that all your inventions usually break down after two weeks. I'm surprised that the fists of that jumbo robot suit you're wearing haven't fallen off yet."

T-Error resisted the urge to crush his rival right then and there. "Hrr…you see if you take the first letter of Tommy, and connect it to Error then you get Dr. T-Error. Get it, terror?"

This made Jack chuckle. "Terror? You wish!"

"Why you! Wait, what's that in your mouth?" He noticed that Jack was chewing something.

"All I can tell you is…" he chewed a bit more. "It ain't gum!" Suddenly, Jack spat a small gold object at Tommy's robotic suit.

The second the golden object touched the robotic suit, a wave of electricity coarsed through it's metallic frame. "AUGHHHH!" Tommy screamed in pain. He had to let go of Jack to try to pry the object off.

Jack quickly activated his helicopter blades. "Isn't my new invention just shocking?" Jack asked mockingly. T-Error struggled to remove the small gold object but it was stuck in place. "If you like that, then you'll love it's second function." Jack pressed a small button on a remote detonator.

The small gold object glowed a hot white color and surged with more energy than before, and then with a muffled bang, it exploded. Suddenly, Dr. T-Error's robot suit fell apart. It's huge arms fell off, the legs buckled under the upper body's immense weight. Then the head toppled off and fell to the ground with a crash. Then a tiny door on it's side opened and out stepped a rather diminutive little man, dressed in a black scientist outfit, wearing black goggles and had a strange silver helmet on his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Jack announced to no one in particular. "I present to you, the dreaded Dr. Tommy Error!"

The destruction of T-Error's robot caused the energy ropes binding the Xiaolin Dragons to deactivate. "That's him?" Raimundo asked in shock as he saw the tiny scientist. "I expected the guy who made those Demolitioners and that UFO would have looked more threatening…or at least be taller than Omi."

"I heard that!" Omi cried.

"That's Timmy for you. The Master of Overcompensation." Jack explained.

Tommy, however, was not amused. "How many times do I have to tell you to get it through your thick cranium? It's Tommy! My name is now, Tommy Error!" the small scientist shouted.

"Whoops. My bad." Jack said, in a cheap apologetic tone. "By the way 'Tommy', I've been wondering; how'd you get out of that mental institution/nuthouse/prison/waste dump/summer camp you were imprisoned in?"

"You mean 'Happy Fumes Island'?" Tommy shuddered. "Well, if you must know…I used this." Tommy lightly tapped the silver helmet on his head.

"You mean to say you charged your way through security, with that thing on your head?" Jack asked.

"What are you? Some kind of moron? Wait, don't answer that. This helmet allows me to control any mechanical device I create, telepathically. Observe." Tommy pressed a button on the helmet's side. Almost instantly his UFO released six more Demolitioner pods. They instantly transformed in mid-air, and landed with the grace of a sack of potatoes. (meaning they crash-landed) "Get up you piles of junk!" Tommy's helmet shook and the Demolitioners recovered and stood in straight formation. "Now, tremble in fear Jack Spicer!" Tommy ordered. "For your pitiful Jack-bots are no where near a match for my far superior Demolitioners!"

"Is that robot drooling?" Jack pointed to a Demolitioner which had a slimy streak of silicon going down it's face.

"Hrr…You!" Tommy pointed to the drooling Demolitioner. "Self-Destruct!" he commanded. The robot pressed the T skull symbol on it's chest twice and blew itself up. "What drooling robot?" Tommy asked, turning his attention back to Jack. "Alright, Demolitioners! Destroy Jack Spicer and that floating, weird-headed, purple thing next to him."

"Who you callin' weird-headed?" Wuya hissed.

"Well, this really does look like the end." Jack stated. "But could I ask you one little teensy-weency request, Tommy?"

"What?"

"Could you count how many Demolitioners are behind you?" Jack requested.

"Pfft…there are six, Spicer, six."

"Really?"

"Yeah. One…two…three." Tommy counted the Demolitioners. (including the one that self-destructed earlier) "Four…Five…Six…Seven?" he noticed that there was an extra Demolitioner in the group. "What the-?" But before he had a chance to theorize where it had come from, the extra Demolitioner started to change.

Panels on the Demolitioner's face began to shift. The beefy fists and tiny legs contracted into secret compartments. It shrunk to half it's height. It's color changed from black to grey. In short, it was transforming. After the transformation, the huge Demolitioner was now a lanky grey robot with an expressionless face and spindly arms and legs. Then in one swift motion it punched a hole right through a nearby Demolitioner. Upon seeing their comrade destroyed, two Demolitioners rushed in to attack. The gray robot noticed them and stretched it's metallic arm and grabbed their heads, crushing them. A third Demolitioner entered the fray. But a compartment on the gray robot's chest opened and a third extendable arm came out and punched the oncoming Demolitioner. The last of the Demolitioners unleashed it's missile launchers, then before it could fire, the gray robot said in a voice that was distinctively Tommy's. "Self-Destruct." The Demolitioner blew itself up. (thinking it was Tommy who commanded it to do so.)

"How do you like the power of Chameleon Bot ver. 2.5 Timmy?" Jack asked. "My bots aren't so obsolete now, are they?"

"That's the Chameleon Bot? Yes! My search is over!" Tommy laughed with glee. "I may not have to do my original plan after all! But just in case…." Tommy pressed another button on his silver helmet. The UFO's hatch opened and out came…a swarm of Jack-bots! Actually they resembled Jack-Bots.(a little too well) But they were black, instead of gold, had blue eyes instead of red ones and on their chests was Tommy's T skull emblems.

"My Jack-bots!" Jack cried in horror at his robots' doppelgangers. "But how did you…?"

"….Get the designs?" Tommy interrupted. "Well it's a rather amusing story. But as much as I'd like to say that this was all my doing…I'd be lying. For the credit should go to the Xiaolin Dragons!"

"Uh, just for the record, I would just like to say that until today we had no idea this Tommy fella existed." Clay said, as he saw Jack give them a mad look.

Tommy chuckled at this. "Oh don't look at them like 'that' Spicer. They didn't know they were helping me. You see, it all started after I broke out of Happy Fumes Island. For months I had heard rumors that you had created a new kind of robotic warrior, which you egotistically named Jack-bots. Intrigued from these rumors, I sought to obtain the Jack-bot blueprints to jumpstart my revenge. Unfortunately for me, you did well to conceal them from your enemies. It wasn't until I arrived in Chinatown to gain some cash to fund my new secret base that I saw it. A pile of metal and robotic parts in heaps around the gate area. The remnants matched those of Jack-bot parts, but weren't quite large enough to give me the whole schematic for a Jack-bot. Suddenly, destroyed Jack-bots were appearing everywhere. China, Texas, New York, and all around the globe, it was amazing! Finally I had enough data to construct my very own Jack-bot, which I renamed Shadow-bot."

"But why? Why steal my designs?"

"Revenge Spicer, revenge!" Tommy exclaimed. "I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine, you copycat! I was the one who wanted to be an evil scientist! You may have had dreams of world domination when you were in the 2nd grade! But I wanted to rule the world since 1st grade! You copied my dream! And to top it all off, your interference in my first plan for universal conquest ended with me being sent to Happy Fumes Island! I'm not just going to wipe you off the face of the Earth, I'm going to annihilate you from the very annals of history!"

"Annals of history? How're you going to do that?" Jack said as he pressed a few buttons on his watch.

"Step one is to 'get the Alchemy Vial'!" Tommy lunged and tried to grab the Alchemy Vial from Jack Spicer's hand, but the taller evil boy genius held-fast. As the two scientists held the Sheng-Gong-Wu, it started to glow. Tommy grinned. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Jack's grip on the Vial tightened. "Fine, my Glove of Jisaku against….wait…did you say 'Xiaolin Showdown'?"

"Did I stutter? Yes you blockhead!" Tommy raved.

"But, you don't even have a Sheng-Gong-Wu!" Jack protested.

"That's where you're wrong Jack." Tommy took out a small orb from it's pocket. It was a stone eye, decorated with swirls, sapphire veins converged to a glowing gold jewel on it's pupil. "Does this look familiar to you Jack?

For some strange, unknown reason, (even to him) Jack was petrified at the sight of the object. "I-I've seen that before."

"Of course you have! It's the Cyclops Eye! I zapped you with it years ago, right before they sent me up the river. You'll be unhappy to know that I've been studying Sheng-Gong-Wu. And I know all the rules of a Xiaolin Showdown. So since I challenged you first I get to name the Showdown. Now let's see…what to beat you at." Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment. He started eyeing the castle ruins they were in. "I know…Your Glove of Jisaku vs. my Cyclops Eye. Here's what we'll do. See these ruins around us? You try to rebuild this castle and I'll try to destroy and hinder your work. First one to accomplish his goal wins."

"Fine I'll accept…but to make things more interesting, how about an extra wager?" Jack said, taking out his Glove of Jisaku.

"I'm listening…" Tommy was clearly interested.

"If I win, you not only give me the Cyclops Eye, but all the data and research you have on my Jack-bots as well."

"But what if I win?"

"If you win…you get my Chameleon Bot Ver.2.5." Jack offered.

"It's a deal! Xiaolin Showdown!" Tommy shouted. Suddenly the ruins began to shake and churn.

What-was left of the castle collapsed and the blocks of stone turned into giant toy building blocks. Jack was put near the gargantuan building blocks, while Tommy was sent to a hill, a quarter of a mile away from the ruins. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" they both shouted.

The Xiaolin Dragons felt powerless. It didn't matter who won this showdown, because whoever won, they lost. So the most they could do was watch this sinister showdown of create and destroy.

Jack pressed another button on his watch and his Chameleon-Bot went forth to assist him. Jack started using his Glove of Jisaku to put one building block on top of the other. While the Chameleon-Bot ver.2.5 used it's three arms to fix the walls.

Strangely, Tommy did nothing even when Jack and Chameleon Bot were half way finished fixing the castle. "Shadow-Bots, attack!" Tommy's customized horde of Jack-bot copies rushed towards the castle, laser cannons drawn.

Jack didn't seem worried. He pressed another button on his watch and all the Shadow-bots exploded.

"What, what did you do!" Tommy gasped in shock at seeing his entire army explode.

"All I did was sent an order to all Jack-bots within a two mile radius to self-destruct. They're all programmed to do that. I guess you made your Shadow Bots too much like my Jack-Bots." Jack and Chameleon Bot were almost done fixing the castle. "Just one more block to go. Glove of Jisaku!" the glove lifted the block off the ground and was about to put it in the final slot when…

"Cyclops Eye!" Tommy shouted. The eye fired a massive red beam of energy at Jack. As the beam passed the Xiaolin Dragons(who were watching the showdown, nearby) they sensed that it was not just normal energy. It felt like the beam was completely made out of pure negative chi. Filled to the brim, with despair and anarchy. Jack was about to place the final block, when the beam struck.

Jack reeled from the blow, clutching his head in pain. Chameleon Bot, the Dragons and Tommy watched to see the effects of the beam. But Jack seemed fine, his clothes were unscathed and there wasn't a cut on his body. "Sorry Tommy." He raised the block over his head. "But the same trick won't work twice!" Jack practically slammed the block and with that, finished rebuilding the castle.

And just like that, the showdown ended, Jack had won. The Cyclops Eye was in his hands and a box labeled Jack-bot research was in Chameleon Bot's arms. Though he didn't seem to enthusiastic.

Tommy was just plain angry. "You may have won this round Spicer!" he pointed menacingly at his rival before activating his jetpack. "But I still have my master plan!" Tommy flew back to his UFO. "Until next 'time'!"

Jack watched as the UFO flew away until it was a distant speck. Without saying a word he turned on his helipack and flew away, along with Wuya and Chameleon bot. Leaving the Xiaolin warriors wondering if the Cyclops Eye's blast had affected him more than he would let on.

To be continued in...Jack to the Past!

Author Note: This was my first attempt at making A Xiaolin Showdown fic. So I'm open for suggestions on how to make the battle scenes more vivid. So send some, if you please. Thanks!


End file.
